The present invention relates to a ceiling LCD mounting structure, which enables a LCD (liquid crystal display) to be installed in the ceiling of a car, and positioned in one of a series of angular positions.
A car may be equipped with an electronic system having a LCD. When an electronic system having a LCD is installed in a car, the user cannot adjust the angular position of the LCD to the desired view angle.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a ceiling LCD mounting structure, which holds a LCD in the ceiling of a car, enabling the LCD to be adjusted to one of a series of angular positions. According to one aspect of the present invention, the ceiling LCD mounting structure comprises a mounting base fixedly fastened to the ceiling of a car, the mounting base defining a bottom receiving chamber, a pivot shaft coupled between two clamping plates in a top side of the mounting base and held down by at least one holding down plate and adapted to be rotated relative to the clamping plates, and a LCD holder frame holding a LCD (liquid crystal display), the LCD holder frame having mounting flange inserted through an opening in the mounting base and fastened to the pivot shaft for enabling the LCD holder frame to be turned in and out of a bottom receiving chamber of the mounting base. According to another aspect of the present invention, the clamping plates each comprise a substantially U-shaped clamping arm clamped on the pivot shaft, the U-shaped clamping arm comprising two vertically spaced and transversely extended positioning grooves for holding the pivot shaft in one of a series of angular positions, and the pivot shaft comprises a plurality of longitudinal positioning ribs symmetrically disposed around two distal ends thereof for engagement with the positioning grooves in the U-shaped clamping arms of the clamping plates to hold the pivot shaft in one of a series of angular positions.